1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a mobile device for providing a shortcut in the form of tactile feedback in correspondence with a user's touch input, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies have been developed, various mobile devices have been rapidly diffused and widely used. In particular, as mobile phones have evolved into smart phones, an Internet function, etc. may be performed in addition to a function for transmitting and receiving a call.
As mobile devices have been widely used and various functions are installed in the mobile devices, a user may perform a desired operation anytime and anywhere. For example, a user may perform various operations such as e-mail checking, banking or gaming anytime anywhere.
As the number of operations performed by the user using the mobile device is increased, the size of the display of the mobile device is gradually increased in order to reduce inconvenience occurring due to the small size of the mobile device.
FIG. 1 shows an example of using a mobile device 100 according to a related art. As the size of the display of the mobile device 100 is increased, there are a region 120 which can be easily touched by one hand 10 of a user holding the mobile device 100 and a region 110 which is difficult to touch by the hand 10 when the user manipulates the mobile device 100.
In general, the user manipulates the mobile station using one hand or both hands. However, most users control the mobile device using one hand except for maybe a text input operation. Accordingly, when the mobile device is being manipulated using one hand, there is a region which is not easily accessible or can be touched by the same hand/finger as shown in FIG. 1, which restricts the user's operation of the mobile device.